


No.0002

by MyMy



Series: Kissy Kiss [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blurb, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Mashton, Sounds hot right?, This is basically a run on sentence with no punctuation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: This is a blurb about drunk mashton kissing that pulled straight out of the gc as is! Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blurb so it is basically a run on sentence from hell. There is little to no punctuation and some abbreviations so deal with that as you will.

So mashton are wine drunk and michael laying with his head on ashton’s stomach. Michael is giggling and it makes Ashton giggle so Mikey’s head starts bouncing a little which makes them laugh hard and Michael like rolls over and bites Ashton’s shirt right below his bellybutton and Ash like gasps and it causes his stomach to collapse so then Michael is literally face planted in Ashton’s stomach and he loses it laughing and then Ashton is laughing bc that feels kinda ticklish and then their laughing so much tears are streaming down their faces and they’re bright red and can’t breathe and unfortunately this leads to Ashton puking into a small trash can. Ashton throws up and then he’s just laying on the floor trying to get his breath back and Michael is pissing himself laughing now like he can’t move, he is paralyzed from laughter and Ashton’s like if you don’t stop I’ll kiss you and Michael’s trying so hard to stop but he can’t so Ashton staggers to his feet and Michael is like trying to get away but laughter paralysis is a real thing okay so he’s like slowly crawling away but Ash is still very drunk so it’s a slow chase and Ashton falls down and he reaches out and pulls Mikey down by an ankle and and then crawls up his body and Michael’s like almost stopped laughing at this point so Ashton just hovers over him with a huge grin while Michael finishes giggling and then he’s like I said I’d kiss you and Michael is like but you just threw up? And Ashton groans and flops down onto Michael and buries his face in Michael’s neck and sighs about the bathroom being too far away so Michael just reaches for a table and fumbles around until a bottle of water gets knocked over and he’s like rinse I will not kiss your straight up vomit mouth and Ashton spits into it and puts the cap on and throws it into the trash and then looks at Mikey and he’s just like we’ll you gonna kiss me or not? And then boom Ashton leans over from where he has Michael pinned to the floor with his weight and kisses the breath out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr here](http://chillmichael.tumblr.com) and as always comments/kudos make me very happy and are very appreciated!


End file.
